narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
|Zdjęcie=Kaguya_Infobox.png |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=大筒木かぐや |Rōmaji=Ōtsutsuki Kaguya |Inne nazwy= , |Płeć=Kobieta |Urodziny=15 Sierpnia |Status=Ubezwłasnowolniony |Klasyfikacja=Sensor |Zajęcie=Księżniczka, Głowa klanu Ōtsutsuki |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang, Uwolnienie Yin-Yang |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan |Unikalne cechy=Absorpcja Czakry |Partner=Czarny Zetsu |Klan=Klan Ōtsutsuki |Rodzina=Czarny Zetsu~Twór, Dziesięcioogoniasty~Wcielenie z Shinju, Demoniczna Statua Zewnętrznej Ścieżki~Forma bez mocy |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=646 |Anime=381 |Shippūden=Yes |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Film |Kekkei Mōra=Rinne Sharingan }} Księżniczka jest pierwszą osobą władającą czakrą po zjedzeniu owocu Shinju. Stała się częścią bestii, która znana jest jako Dziesięcioogoniasty. Przeszłość thumb|left|180px|Synowie Kaguyi Kaguya jest księżniczką, pochodzącą z nieznanej, dalekiej ziemi. Żyła jeszcze przed powstaniem ukrytych wiosek, za czasów niekończących się wojen. Podobnie jak inni ludzie, Kaguya tęskniła za pokojem. Postanowiła położyć kres niekończącym się konfliktom. Z tego powodu złamała powszechnie obowiązujący zakaz i spożyła stając się jednością z potęgą drzewa Shinju oraz pierwszą osobą władającą czakrą. Dzięki tej mocy była w stanie zakończyć wojny. Kaguya była czczona jako . Kaguya chciała zapobiec dalszym ofiarom świata poprzez uwięzienie wszystkich ludzi w Nieskończonym Tsukuyomi, którzy wraz z biegiem czasu zostali zmieniani w Białych Zetsu. Ten i wiele innych przerażających czynów Kaguyi sprawiły, że ludzie czuli ogromny strach w sercach, z tego powodu ludzie zaczęli mówić o niej . Kaguya urodziła potem dwóch synów: Hagoromo oraz Hamurę. Obaj odziedziczyli po matce czakrę i umiejętności, w tym niepowtarzalne dōjutsu. Kaguya wraz z Shinju była wzburzona faktem, że jej synowie zyskali tak wielką moc. W połączeniu Kaguyi i Shinju powstał Jūbi, którego jedynym celem było odzyskanie czakry. Dziesięcioogoniasty szalał na ziemiach siejąc spustoszenie, bracia Ōtsutsuki stanęli do walki z nim, pokonali go i zapieczętowali w Hagoromo przy użyciu Chibaku Tensei. Wola Kaguyi objawiła się w postaci Czarnego Zetsu, który powoli dążyłdo odrodzenia Kaguyi. Jej syn, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki uczył ludzi jak używać czakry w połączeniu ze swym ciałem, a nie jako broni. Czarny Zetsu działał potajemnie próbując zmanipulować synów Mędrca Szcześciu Ścieżek, a następnie ich potomków, w celu przebudzenia Rinnegana. Uchiha Madara w końcu tego dokonał, Czarny Zetsu rozpoczął działania, dążąc do ożywienia Kaguyi. Osobowość 180px|thumb|right|Łzy Kaguyi. Po uzyskaniu zdolności do manipulowania potężną czakrą z owocu Shinju, Kaguya uważała się za boga, wierzyła, że czakra musi być używana do zjednoczenia świata i utrzymania pokoju, była również przekonana, że tylko ona może tego dokonać. Kaguya zdecydowała się użyć jej ogromnej mocy, żeby ludzie zgodzili się z jej wolą. Hagoromo zauważył, że ludzkość zaczęła obawiać się jej i nazywać ją demonem. Kaguya wydaje się darzyć świat sympatią i bardzo o niego dbać, jednak otwarcie stwierdza, że nienawidzi swoich synów za umiejętność władania czakrą, przyczyniła się więc do stworzenia Jūbiego, który miał odzyskać utraconą czakrę. Kaguya otwarcie płakała widząc Naruto i Sasuke, potomków Asury i Indry. Kaguya zdaje się mieć pewną obsesję na punkcie odzyskania czakry, była gotowa wysłuchać sugestii Czarnego Zetsu by zabić Naruto. Wygląd 180px|thumb|left|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Kaguya jest kobietą o bardzo delikatnych rysach twarzy, miała bardzo długie włosy, sięgające do ziemi. Uwagę zwracały jej dwa rogi, odziedziczone przez obu synów. Kaguya posiadała Byakugan oraz trzecie oko na środku czoła. Jej brwi były bardzo cienkie, co symbolizowało szlechetność, miała ciemny odcień szminki i lakieru do paznokci, które również były dość długie. Nosiła strój przypominający kimono z wysokim kołnierzem, zdobiony skomplikowanymi liniami i Tomoe. Ciało Kaguyi mogło przemienić się w humanoidalną istotę przypominającą królika z ostrymi zębami i Rinneganem na czole. Na jej plecach widoczna była kulista masa czakry. Gdy Kaguya przemieniała się z powrotem, wracała na krótko do jej dziesięcioogoniastej postaci, której każdy ogon zakończony był głową jednej z ogniastej bestii, a dziesiąty głową królika z Rinneganem. Umiejętności Po spożyciu owocu czakry z Shinju, Kaguya zyskała niezrównaną moc, była w stanie uspokoić świat rozdarty wojnami, co doprowadziło do tego, że ludzie czczcili ją w strachu. Hagoromo chwalił potęgę matki, stwierdzając, że jest ona większa niż kogokolwiek. Kaguya posiadała więcej czakry niż Dziesięcioogoniasty i jego jinchūriki razem wzięci. Czarny Zetsu stwierdził, że Kaguya jako protoplasta czakry jest w stanie wchłonąć każdą technikę, którą napotka. Kaguya podobnie jak jinchūriki Jūbiego posiada zdolność latania. W walce jest w stanie uformować ogromne pięści czakry, które rozmiarami znacznie przewyższają te tworzone przez jinchūriki. Jest w stanie zniszczyć Perfekcyjne Susanoo bez żadnego wysiłku. 180px|thumb|right|Kaguya manipulująca błyskawicami. Kaguya wykazuje zdolność manipulowania siłami natury. Przykładem jest manipulowanie błyskawicami, dzięki czemu była w stanie stworzyć burzę. W swoich wymiarach wykazała możliwość łączenia się ze światem i kontrolowania substancji, takich jak lód czy śnieg. Kaguya może stworzyć życie i umieścić w nim swoje zdolności, wolę. Tuż przed tym jak została zapieczętowana, Kaguya stworzyła Czarnego Zetsu, w którym umieściła swoją wolę, jego zadaniem było doprowadzić do ożywienia Kaguyi. Można stwierdzić, że jest nieśmiertelna. Jest w stanie regenerować utracone tkanki, przykładem jest odcięta ręka. Kaguya jest zdolna do niesamowicie szybkiego przemieszczania się. Chociaż nie jest to jej specjalnością, to jest w stanie zablokować kilka ataków naraz. Potrafi również używać swoich bardzo długich włosów do chwytania przeciwnika i rzucania nim o ziemię lub wystrzeliwania senbon z wystarczającą siłą by przebić Susanoo Sasuke. Jest w stanie zwiększyć odporność swoich włosów aby chronić się przed atakami. Posiada umiejętność absorbowania czakry poprzez kontakt fizyczny z przeciwnikiem. Kekkei Genkai Dōjutsu Byakugan 180px|thumb|left|Kaguya z aktywowanym Byakuganem. Kaguya posiada Byakugan w obu oczach, który przyznaje jej niemalże pełne pole widzenia, z wyjątkiem niewielkiego martwego punkty w górnym odcinku piersiowym kręgosłupa. Jest w stanie dostrzec system przepływu czakry przeciwnika oraz ominąć obronę Susanoo. W połączeniu z Byakuganem, Kaguya używała swoich włosów do przebicia punktów witalnych przeciwnika i unieruchomienia go. Rinnegan Kaguya posiada dostęp do Rinnegana jako swoje trzecie oko na środku czoła, które jest koloru czerwonego i zawiera kilka koncentrycznych okręgów z dziewięcioma Tomoe. Jej trzecie oko udziela jej również uprawnień do korzystania z Sharingana, co pozwala na rozpoznanie genjutsu oraz kopiowanie technik. Kaguya posiada możliwość użycia Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. 180px|thumb|right|Kaguya korzysta z Shikotsumyaku. Przy pomocy swojego trzeciego oka Kaguya posiada możliwość natychmiastowego przeniesienia siebie i innych osób wokół siebie do innego wymiaru, jednocześnie pozbawiając ich czakry. kaguya jest również w stanie otworzyć szczeliny w przestrzeni jako środek podróży między wymiarami. Shikotsumyaku Kaguya posiada również zdolność do manipulowania strukturą swoich kości, co zwiększa jej możliwości bojowe bez konieczności posiadania przy sobie broni. Jest w stanie unieruchomić swoje kości i wykorzystać je jako pocisk. Transformacja Ogoniastej Bestii 180px|thumb|left|Kaguya w formie Dziesięcioogoniastego. Kaguya jest w stanie przyjąć formę Jūbiego. Wykorzystała to by zemścić się na swych synach, którzy wierzyli, że była to zemsta Shinju. Podczas walki z Drużyną 7, Kaguya zostaje uderzona czakrą wszystkich ogoniastych bestii co sprawiło, że ta zmieniła się w postać podobną do królika. 180px|thumb|right|Ogromna Gudōdama Kaguyi. Po odzyskaniu kontroli nad sobą, Kaguya jest w stanie skupić całą swoją czakrę do stworzenia Ogromnej Kuli Szukającej Prawdy, która według Czarnego Zetsu posiada każdą transformację natury. Część II Nieskończone Tsukuyomi 180px|thumb|left|Kaguya teleportuje Drużynę 7 i Obito. Po zakończeniu Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi, Madara Uchiha zdecydował się zakończyć wojnę eliminując Naruto, Sakurę, Kakashiego oraz Sasuke. Gdy ten ogłosił się Zbawicielem Świata, Czarny Zetsu rozpoczął działania mające na celu ożywienie Kaguyi, powiedział również o tym, że jego prawdziwą wolą jest wola Ōtsutsuki. Ciało Madary zostało przejęte przez Czarnego Zetsu. Gdy Sasuke i Naruto próbowali temu zapobiec, zostali powstrzymani przez coś podobnego do włosów, w tym czasie ciało Madary rosło, jednak po chwili przestało i wróciło do poprzednich rozmiarów, jednak nie było to już jego ciało, a Kaguyi, która przez chwilę rozglądała się, po aktywacji Byakugana rozpoznała w Naruto i Sasuke czakrę Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek i jego dwóch synów. Kakashi Hatake zapytał ją o jej motywy działania, dlaczego chce zniszczyć świat, po czym Drużyna 7 wraz z Obito zostali przeniesieni do czynnego wulkanu, gdzie Królicza Bogini powiedziała im, że musi się ich pozbyć. 180px|thumb|right|Kaguya konfrontuje się z Naruto. Kaguya po raz kolejny atakuje przy pomocy Byakugana i włosów, tym razem jej celem jest Sasuke, którego przed atakiem osłonił Naruto jednocześnie odkrywając, że potrafi latać. Kaguya widząc to wpadła w szał, moc Naruto była niemalże identyczna do mocy jej syna. Kaguya zadeklarowała, że czakra całego świata wróci w jej posiadanie. Nagle Sasuke pojawia się nad nią i próbuje uderzyć ją mieczem Susanoo. 180px|thumb|left|Łzy Kaguyi. Kaguya nie zwlekała, ponownie zaatakowała Sasuke, który niemal wpadł do lawy, uratowała go jedna z Kul Naruto, którą wykorzystał jako platformę. Kaguya natychmiast pojawia się za nimi, na jej twarzy widoczne były łzy. Następnie Czarny Zetsu wyjawia prawdę o minionych wydarzeniach. Opowiedział im o tym jak Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki i Hamura Ōtsutsuki zapieczętowali Kaguyę korzystając z umiejętności, które odziedziczyli Sasuke i Naruto oraz o celach swoich działań, którymi było manipulowanie potomkami Asury i Indry w celu przebudzenia Rinnegana i aktywowania Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi, co wkrótce miało doprowadzić do ożywienia Kaguyi. 180px|thumb|right|Naruto i Sasuke uwięzieni przez Kaguyę przy pomocy lodu. Kaguya wciąż płacze, następnie stwierdza, że nienawidzi swoich synów za to, co jej zrobili. Naruto był wściekły, nie rozumiał dlaczego Kaguya jest zła za to, że jej synowie mieli możliwość manipulowania czakrą tak samo jak ona. Po zdarciu z siebie Czarnego Zetsu, Naruto przekonuje Sasuke żeby zaatakował Króliczą Boginię przy pomocy Amaterasu, co pozwoliło Naruto na zbliżenie się do Kaguyi i użycie Hāremu no Jutsu. Udało rozproszyć się ją na tyle długo, że Sasuke był w stanie teleportować ich do niej i rozpocząć jej pieczętowanie. Jednak ta natychmiast zareagowała i uwięziła Sasuke, Naruto oraz samą siebie używając lodu, następnie stworzyła portal i uciekła. Sasuke użył kontroli płomieni do uwolnienia siebie i Naruto. Czarny Zetsu zdołał przekonać Boginię by ta powróciła do nich i zabrała Sasuke do innego wymiaru. Celem było wyeliminowanie ich pojedynczo. Dziedzictwo 180px|thumb|right|Ostateczną ambicją Kaguyi było osiągnięcie Planu Księżycowego Oka. Pomimo wielu prób Kaguyi, nigdy nie udało się jej przynieść pokoju na długo, wręcz przeciwnie. Za czasów Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, ludzie myśleli bardziej o używaniu czakry jako broni w walce, a nie do zapewnienia pokoju. Wiele lat później zdanie się nie zmieniło, ludzie widzieli w ogoniastych bestiach tylko masę potężnej czakry, którą można by użyć do kontrolowania i przejmowania innych wiosek lub nawet krajów. Chwilę przed tym jak została zapieczętowana, stworzyła Czarnego Zetsu, jego celem było manipulowanie ludźmi w świecie shinobi tak, by doprowadzić do jej ożywienia. W ten sposób jej twór działał przez setki lub nawet tysiące lat. Manipulował klanem Uchiha w celu przebudzenia u nich Rinnegana, ingerował nawet w kamienne tablice pozostawione przez Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Kaguya jest protoplastą klanów takich jak: Uchiha, Hyūga, Senju, Uzumaki oraz Kaguya. Jest uznawana za matkę wszystkich klanów oraz shinobi. Jest również inicjatorką dōjutsu, kekkei genkai oraz pokładów niezwykłej czakry. Ostatecznie, wysiłki Czarnego Zetsu bezpośrednio doprowadziły do tego, że Madara Uchiha wdrążył w życie Plan Księżycowe Oko i przyczynił się do stworzenia organizacji zwanej Akatsuki. Jej celem było zdobycie wszystkich ogoniastych bestii oraz aktywowanie Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Działania tej organizacji doprowadziły do Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Madara nieświadomie przyczynił się do ożywienia Kaguyi, a jego ciało stało się dla niej naczyniem. Chwilę przed tym Czarny Zetsu wyjawia mu prawdę o sobie i o tym, jak został stworzony. Ostatecznie, działania Czarnego Zetsu doprowadziły do ożywienia Kaguyi, która chciała odzyskać czakrę odziedziczoną przez swoich synów. Ciekawostki * Jej Sharingan bardzo przypomina oko Shinju. * W świecie Naruto istniał klan który nazywał się Kaguya. * Jej imię oraz tytuł są odniesieniem do księżniczki Kaguyi, głównej bohaterki z , która uważana jest za jedeną z najstarszych japońskich legend udokumentowaną pisemnie. Według legendy, księżniczka Kaguya nosi kiedy wraca do swojego królestwa. Nazwa z grubsza oznacza "Wielkie Drzewo Bambusowe" i pochodzi z mało znanego fragmentu drugiego tomu [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kojiki ''Kojiki] o genealogii Cesarza Suinin, jedenastego cesarza Japonii, którym stwierdza, że miał małżonkę o imieniu , córki króla o imieniu ; Tradycja głosi, że osoby te stanowiły podstawę dla księżniczki Kaguya i starego bambusowego kutra w powyższej opowieści. ** Jej podobne do rogów wyrostki przypominające uszy królika, symbolizują połączenie z księżycem przez przywołanie Księżycowego królika; * Aspekty Kaguyi też wykazują podobieństwo do Izanami-no-Mikoto, śmierci bogini Shintō. Jak Kaguya pragnie pogodzić się z przejęciem ludzkości i zawieszenie ich w błogości jest podobna do koncepcji śmierci prowadzącej do życia po śmierci, podczas gdy jej Armia Białych Zetsu przypominają z pisma Yomotsu-shikome, sługi Izanami z Yomi (Krainy Ciemności). Cytaty * (Do Madary, po wchłonięciu Shinju) "Chwila, w której wszystko staje się jednym, nadeszła". * (Do Kakashiego, który zapytał o jej cel) "To miejsce... Ta cenna ziemia... Nie mogę pozwolić, by ktoś znów ją uszkodził... Pozwól nam zakończyć tę walkę... ... W tym momencie, mam zamiar się was pozbyć." * (Do Naruto) "Cała czakra... Należy do mnie! Wszelka czakra ponownie stanie się jedną!" * (Do Naruto i Sasuke, wspominając swych synów) "Nienawidzę was... Hagoromo... Hamura... Należycie do mnie!" * (Ostatnie słowa przed ponownym zapieczętowaniem) "Znowu... Przodek wszelkiej czakry... Pokonany przez tych z rozproszoną czakrą... Dlaczego?!" Źródła Nawigacja